Festival of Volbeat and Illumise
by zorthax
Summary: May,Ash and Brock are on their way to a restaurant but and up coming to a festival of Volbeat and Illumise and meet an old friend there ps. this my first fan fic Advanceshipping, abilityshipping..
1. festival of vobeat and llumise

**This is my first fan fic so go easy on me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon I wish I did but I don't**

Ash, May and Brock were on their way to a restaurant for a nice relaxing meal.

"Come on guys this restaurant is the best in town." Said May running towards the restaurant.

"May what is with you and food? Can't you ever wait for 3 seconds?" Ash responded with annoyance.

"Just hurry up I'm starving"

"How can you be hungry we just ate 5 minutes ago?"

"Use two stop arguing we're almost there and May stop running or you will be even hungrier." Suggested Brock with more sense then the other two.

-

The three arrive at the restaurant and see a sign saying…

"CLOSED, how can they be closed? The pamphlet says from 9:00 a.m. to 7:00 p.m.

It's only 2:32" complained May.

"May calm down heres a note maybe it says something" stated Brock he then read it aloud.

_Our restaurant is closed for the day we are celebrating the festival of the Volbeat and Illumise. _

"I've heard of that" May stated with excitement.

"My mum talked about it all the time the time people gather there listening to the song of the Volbeat and Illumise and hopefully find true love."

-

"Sounds corny to me" said Ash. "Who cares about true love?"

"That's typical for a boy to say, they just don't understand the Consept of love."

"Well let's go then" suggested Brock

"Yay" said May and Ash in comparison. (Ash was being sarcastic of course)

-

After 2 hours of walking in circles and asking for directions the three arrive at the festival.

"Yay here we are, look at all the couples around here we're going to stick out like a sore thumb" Said May then she winks at Ash.

Ash blushes then turns away.

"Were are the Volbeat and Illumise?" asked Ash.

"Don't know they should be coming soon" answered Brock.

"Look here they come" yelled out a voice in the distance.

"Quick let's see what the commotion is about" said May.

-

After not long the three arrive at a lake to see what all the commotion is about.

"Look at the lake it's so amazing" said May with astonishment.

"Forget the lake look at the sky it's the Volbeat and Illumise" said Ash.

"Wow I want to catch one"

"Not before I do"

"Hey Ash" said a familiar voice.

"Is that"….

**Tell me if you want me to continue this story and find out who just spotted Ash, May and Brock.**


	2. a familiar face

**Chapter two: A familiar face / friend what ever.**

"Hey Ash" said a familiar voice. Ash and May both turned around to see who it was.

"Is that Annabel?" they asked in comparison.

Annabel ran up to chat with them. "Annabel, long time no see" commented May with amazement.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"I'm here with the rest of the frontier brains, we come here every year" answered Annabel.

"Cool so were are they"

"They still haven't arrived yet I'm always the first one here"

"So Ash have you Improved with your battling yet?" asked Annabel with contempt.

"I don't need improvement" answered Ash with even more contempt.

"We'll just have to see about that you ready for a battle afterwards?"

"you know I am, but why not now?"

"I just want to see the Volbeat and Illumise" Answered Annabel; she turned to look at them flying past.

"See them! I just want to catch them" said Ash.

-

"I Figured you would, you can never stop and smell the roses"

"who needs roses when I have pokemon?"

"Ash you haven't changed one bit" commented Annabel.

"Ash, Annabel come have a look at this the Volbeat and Illumise are singing" said May.

"Wow it's beautiful see Ash isn't this so much more beautiful then battling" said Annabel.

"Ha, nothings better then battling" said Ash.

"Have either of you seen Brock?"

-

"No I haven't let's go find him before he finds any girls,

do you want to come Annabel?" asked Ash.

"Sorry I have to go and wait for the other frontier brains, meet me at the Alakazam shaped building to the north once your done" answered Annabel, she leaves in a hurry.

"Come on Ash we have to find Brock" said May.

"Ok let's go"

-

After ten minutes of looking for Brock they decide to sit down for a rest.

"Were is he? We have to meet Annabel" complained Ash still looking around for Brock.

"Why do you care so much about Annabel" asked May.

"Why? Is there a problem" said Ash with his usual ignorance.

"It's just that"…

"Sir would you like to win a prize for your girlfriend?" interrupted a man owning a gaming stall.

"Me?" asked Ash.

"Yes you" said the man.

"Oh ok but she's not my"…

"Come on Ash it will be fun" said May tugging Ashes arm towards the gaming stall.

"Fine, how do I play this game?" asked Ash.

"It's easy all you have to do is get this hoop through what ever prize you want" answered the man with a grin.

-

"Sounds easy how much?" questioned Ash slightly confused.

"Each hoop costs 2.00 but I'll let you have a free shot.

"Deal, what's the pokeball for?

"That pokeball contains the legendary pokemon Celibi"

Ash looked amazed at what pokemon was in there. "Ok let's go for that"

"Here's your free hoop" said the man handing Ash a hoop.

"Here we go" Ash throws the hoop missing the pokeball.

-

After five minutes of missing and yelling Ash was down to his last 2.00.

"Come on this is my last 2.00" Ash throws the hoop but misses.

"It's ok Ash you can't win all the time" said May trying to comfort Ash.

"Hey where's the owner?" said Ash with confusion.

"Ash, what are you doing?" said Brock appearing out of nowhere on a motorbike with officer Jenny.

"Oh hi Brock I was playing a hoop game trying to win a pokemon, what are you doing with officer Jenny" said Ash.

"Officer Jenny asked me to help her look for a criminal who has been running a rigged hoop stall; looks like you fell for his trick"

"how was it rigged?" asked Ash.

"The man has been catching the Volbeat and Illumise around here and claiming them to be legendary pokemon" answered officer Jenny.

"If you answer some questions about the man and I'll let you have the pokemon"

"ok" Ash take the pokeball sends out the pokemon and it turns out to be a Volbeat.

"I just caught a Volbeat" (Ash dose the pose when he catches a pokemon)

**Looks like Mays jealous of Annabel and Ash.**

**And now Ash has a new pokemon stay tuned for the next chapter of festival of Volbeat and Illumise. **


	3. The Festival Frontier

Chapter three: The Festival Frontier

**Chapter three: The Festival Frontier**

Ash has just got his new pokemon; Volbeat and is on his way to the Alakazam shaped building to meat Annabel and the other frontier brains.

The three arrive at the building; they enter and see all the brains: Annabel, Noland, Greta, Tucker, Lucy, Spenser and Brandon talking and eating together.

-

"Hi Ash welcome to the Festival Frontier" said Annabel greeting Ash and his friends.

"How you doing Annabel?" asked Ash.

_I can't believe Ash. _Thought May._ He's never asked me how I'm doing._

"Great" answered Annabel "would you like to meet the rest of the crew?"

"Sure" said May trying to get Ash away from Annabel.

"Cool, EVERYONE IT'S ASH" yelled Annabel all the frontier brains crowded around Ash.

"Hey Ash nice to meet you again" said Noland, Spenser and Lucy at the same time.

"Yeh Ash it's been a while" agreed Brandon and Greta in comparison.

"Hi May you look good" said Tucker.

"Thanks at least someone noticed I was here"

-

After the three friends had been reunited with the frontier brains Ash and Annabel decided to have mach they had planned earlier. The mach was a double battle. (Brock was the judge of course)

"I choose you Pikachu and Volbeat" Ash then through to pokeballs out came the two pokemon and the pokeballs magically flew back into his hand.** (I added that because I find it really annoying how that happens)**

"wow I see you caught that Volbeat you wanted" commented Annabel "Go Alakazam and Dewgong" the same action occurred that happened with Ash.

-

"let the battle commence" said Brock.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle, Volbeat use Signal Beam" said Ash rushing into battle not planning a strategy as usual. Pikachu rushed towards Dewgong and becomes covered in electricity, Volbeat sends out a green / blue beam heading towards Alakazam.

_Alakazam, Dewgong use protect then Alakazam use phychic on Pikachu _thought Annabel using her telepathy to command an order.

Alakazam and Dewgong bothe used protect to stop their opponents attacks then Alakazam used a phychic attack on Pikachu picking it up and throwing it into the wall.

-

"I forgot about your ability Annabel this is going to be tough" said Ash "Pikachu are you ok?" "pika pi" said Pikachu getting up covered in bruises.

"Volbeat use Sunny Day on Pikachu then use Solar Beam** (I'm not sure if Volbeat can actually learn that but on my fan fic he can)** Pikachu use Bolt Tackle on Dewgong".

"Ash why are you using volt tackle again it failed last time" said May stating the obvious.

"May, I know what I'm doing"

_Dewgong use ice beam to stop Pikachu in its tracks and Alakazam use focus energy_

Ordered Annabel.

Volbeat used Sunny Day on Pikachu healing all its damages then started powering up for its Solar Beam. Pikachu was about to hit Dewgong when it let out a powerful Icebeam freezing Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to battle" said Brock.

-

Alakazam used Focus Energy, Volbeat had fully charged it and shot out a powerful beam hitting Dewgong directly, knocking it out.

"Dewgong is unable to battle"

"Volbeat use signal beam on Alakazam"

_Alakazam use double team then attack with Phybeam _thought Annabel.

Volbeat used Signal Beam sending out another blue and green beam, Alakazam use double team circling Volbeat with Alakazams the signal beam missed due to the fake copy of Alakazam all the fake copies of Alakazam disappeared and the real one sent out a powerful phybeam knocking out Volbeat.

"Volbeat is unable to battle Annabel is the winner"

-

After a long day of walking around and battling Ash his friends and the frontier brains whent to bed for a goodnights sleep.


	4. Run Away Volbeat

Chapter four: run away Volbeat

**Chapter four: run away Volbeat.**

(In Mays dream)

_There were flowers everywhere with love hearts falling like rain_ (A classic love dream scene)_._

"_Ash I'm so glad you're here" said May running though the flowers._

"_I love you" said Ash running towards May._

"_I love you too"_

_Just as they were about to connect Ash ran past May, May turned around and saw Ash hugging Annabel. _

"_What are you doing" screamed May with tears falling down her eyes._

"_I love Annabel not you" Ash kisses Annabel then the two fade away._

"_Come back, give him back you biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch" yelled May her voice fading away along with her dream._

-

"May, May are you awake" asked Ash waking May up.

"I am now! Is there a problem?" Said May in a very sleepy voice.

"Volbeat's gone"

The two run and wake up Brock, Annabel and the frontier brains to help with the search.

"Volbeat were are you?" said everyone looking for Ashes lost pokemon.

"Why are we looking for Volbeat inside" commented Ash. "I'm going outside to look for him I'm coming back with Volbeat ooo, ooo this pokemon" **(for those of you who didn't notice that was a rip off of this heart attack ps. I don't own this heart attack)**

**-**

They all went outside to start looking for Ashes.

"Why would Volbeat run away, have I done something wrong?" asked an upset Ash.

"He probably left because he feels guilty for making you loose yesterday I've seen it happen a lot" answered Annabel feeling sorry for Bothe Ash and Volbeat.

"Your probably write"

_I can't believe her she acts like she knows everything _thought May angrily.

"May are you ok you have been acting differently lately" asked a concerned Tucker.

"I'm ok let's look for Volbeat"

-

"Everyone we can cover more ground if we split up" announced Brock "Ash, Brandon and Greta go south. Noland, Lucy and I will go east. Tucker and Spenser go west and May and Annabel go north **(not a good choice)**. We will meat at that Mountain in an hour".

"Ok" Yelled everyone then they all split up into their teams.

(With Ashes team)

"Volbeat were are you?" yelled Ash getting more worried every minute.

"Come on guys help me find Volbeat"

Brandon and Greta looked at each then at Ash.

"Ash you're amazing I've never seen anyone care so much about their pokemon" commented Brandon.

"Why shouldn't I care about my pokemon they're my friends" said Ash with anger.

"Sorry I'm sure he didn't mean it that way" said Greta"

(Brocks team)

"Lucy is there an airport near here?" asked Brock with a grin.

"No why" answered Lucy with confusion.

"Oh okay well it must just be my heart taking off"

"Brock you better not act like this the entire time, don't forget we're looking for Volbeat" complained Noland.

(Mays team)

"Volbeat are you near" yelled Annabel looking in and around trees.

"Annabel I have to ask you something" stated May "do you like Ash?"

"Ummm well, uhhh Yes I suppose" said Annabel "why do you ask"

_Because his mine, so stay away from my man you stupid inconsiderate.._

"May, May are you ok you seamed to just stop then" commented Annabel interrupting Mays thoughts.

"Sorry, the reason I asked is because, because… I was just wondering that's all" stuttered May.

"Good because I don't want anything to come between us"

"Me neither"

(Tuckers team)

"Spenser look a lake maybe Volbeat's there, quick let's hurry" said Tucker.

The two rushed towards the lake. Once they got there they looked at all directions hoping to fins Volbeat but sore nothing.

"Hey look a cave it might be in there" noticed Spenser.

They look inside the cave seeing mostly nothing but rocks. Spenser looks through every space possible then-

"Volbeat" yelled Spenser, Tucker rushed over.

"There you are we've been looking all over for you"

"Tucker now that we've got him let's go to the mountain we're meeting at"

-

All the other teams came back and met Tucker and Spenser at the mountain. **(I would do each team separately but I'm to lazy)**

"Hey guys look who we found" said Tucker holding Volbeat in the air.

"You found Volbeat thank you" said Ash grabbing his pokeball "Return" Volbeat returned to his pokeball peacefully.


	5. 2B or not 2B

**Chapter five: 2B or not 2B**

**Sorry it took so long to update my computers been stuffing up lately.**

Ash, his friends and the battle frontiers all returned to the festival frontier for breakfast still in their pajamas their food was going to be made by the frontier chef. They all sat around a large table covered with a green table cloth filled with pokeballs.

"It feels weird to not have to cook for once" Brock said across the table.

"I know it even feels weird not eating your food" replied Ash almost the opposite side of the table then Brock.

"Brock I didn't know you cooked" said Tucker sitting right next to Brock "How long have you been cooking for?"

"Since as long as I can remember, ever since my father moved out I've had to cook for my brothers and sisters. Fortunately he's moved back in so I can travel with Ash" The chef then walked out of kitchen hold a tray full of meals and drinks. The chef had long red hair and a mustache wearing a white apron and a chef's hat. The chef walked to the end of the table paused once he had gotten to Ash then continued to give the meals to everyone.

"Enjoy" he said before sprinting back into the kitchen.

"Was it just me or did that person seem familiar?" asked Ash yelling across the whole table. "No, he seemed familiar to me too" informed Brock.

"Maybe he cooked for use when you were competing in the battle frontier, Ash" suggested Max. "Couldn't be our original cook for the Frontier is on holiday these cooks are just temporary" said Annabel.

"Enough discussion let's eat" said Tucker. "Good idea" agreed May sitting the opposite side of tucker. They start munching down their food while in the kitchen.

"I can't believe the twerps are here. The one time we decide to get a job, I guess we'll have to think of a plan to get the Pikachu" said the cook.

"Come on Jessie why do we have to get him it's just going to get us fired" said the other cook **(if you haven't figured it out by now they're team rocket in disguise)** Jessie turned her head in confusion "I don't understand" she said.

"It's obvious, if we don't try to take Pikachu then we won't get fired" Answered James Meowth nodded in agreement.

"Wow James for once you came up with a good idea"

The frontier brains finished their meals same with their guests the cooks then came out to pick up their dishes and took them into the kitchen for washing. Everyone split up and went to their rooms except May who was just wondering the hall.

_How can I get Ash to notice me with Annabel hanging around? Tomorrow I've got to tell him how I feel. _May thought to herself before walking towards her room. May walked past Annabel's room and heard a strange noise coming from inside she took a peak inside and saw Annabel standing next to her bed with a fake microphone in her hand.

"I'm blue, da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die" sang Annabel, May stood there watching her sing trying not to laugh. Annabel turned around then saw May watching her

"Aaargh" screamed Annabel "Oh it's just you May I didn't see you there".

"I noticed" commented May still trying to hold in her laugh. Just then Ash came running and stopped next to them "Are you ok? I heard a scream" he said only wearing his boxers. May and Annabel both blushed at the semi naked Ash. Ash noticed them blushing then looked at himself and he started blushing himself. Brock and Tucker also came running. They stopped next to Ash.

"We heard a scream" said Brock he then looked at Ash "No wonder, Ash put some pants on" May couldn't hold it anymore she fell to the ground in hysterics.

"May, what's your problem" stated Tucker with confusion. May stood back up wiping away a tear of amusement.

"I..I…She..You.." May struggled to answer through all her giggling.

"She caught me singing" said Annabel answering for May.

"I've never seen you sing" commented Tucker tilting his head to one side. "That's because I only sing when no one can see me"

"I'd sure like to hear you sing" said Ash making Annabel blush even more.

"I'm not singing alone" commented Annabel "I get embarrassed to easily" "I'll sing with you" volunteered May finally stopping from laughing.

"Why don't we all sing? We can host a competition" suggested Brock.

They all agreed. Ash got dressed then told everyone about it. Brock and Tucker got everything set up and May and Annabel argued about what song they were going to sing. After they had got everything set up they decided that Ash, Brandon and Greta would be judges. The judges were sitting at the judging table.

"Get your scoring papers out and a HB pencil" said Greta.

"No, not a HB a 2B" argued Brandon.

"Hold on! 2B or not 2B" asked Ash.


End file.
